


Intersections

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Six drabbles for Fire Emblem Heroes, forMonthly Challenge Super Go!.





	1. Paint It Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laslow's carrying darkness around with him; until now, at least.

_"If you want to talk about it, I'm happy to lend an ear."_

With those softly spoken, simple little words, Eliwood -- all unintentionally -- left Laslow's carefully balanced equilibrium shattered into a thousand splinters. And, shattered, Laslow fled to the castle's prickly labyrinth to sort himself out again.

He'd also heard the quiet murmur that Eliwood would wait.

_'What do I tell him? How do I tell him …?'_

Different worlds? Look at them both -- that was simple enough. But the rest … the rest …

Better to start with the lesser of the two.

And so, that evening …

"Let me explain, about Nohr …"


	2. Handle With Caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma's needing to make a decision, and ...

Well this had the makings of being awkward.

It was definitely an -- unpleasant -- place to get marooned in, but until someone noticed and opened a new gate, Ryoma just needed to resign himself to being stuck with a Nohrian.

A Nohrian who happened to have no accent ever heard from the Black KIngdom, who was right that moment stripping the shattered outpost for anything salvagable or edible (leaving Ryoma to tend the fire) -- and who was the Black Prince's right-hand attendant.

Laslow's odd look when _that_ came up was … illuminating.

_'No choice but to trust him …_   
_'May his discretion hold.'_


	3. It Can't Hurt Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliwood's not about to let this one go, nope --

"You've never ridden a horse? An actual, ordinary horse -- certainly not a pegasus --"

Ryoma, discomfited -- this was embarrassing, no matter how Eliwood was politely keeping most of the humour out of his voice -- shook his head quickly.

"What you call a 'pegasus' we call 'tenma', and I've ridden those before --"

A chuckle. Eliwood gave Ryoma an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"Don't tell some of the ladies here. Still, that's not the same at all; come on, I'll introduce you to my grey and let's see how you make out. If I can ride, you can ride."

No escape. Alas.


	4. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eirika is given something precious.

Laslow bounded down the courtyard steps, fast enough to -- yes, there was the barked warning from behind him, telling him he'd be fit to break his neck. 

Well, what odds -- it was a risk worth taking, because he needed to let her know the news --

Ah, there she was. Excellent!

"Eirika!"

Startled, the princess turned away from the chat she was having with Caeda, blinking in confusion and not a little concern while Laslow caught his breath. No, he _needed_ to let her know --

"Eirika, there's a freshly bound combatant needing freed … your friend --"

And now they were _both_ running.


	5. To Prove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep chasing those goals ...

Stubborn, that's what they were. Both of them. 

Each for their own reasons, of course -- the one to match her brother's prowess, the other in the hope of proving himself useful -- but the similarities far outweighed the differences.

Which was what brought Eirika and Eliwood to be unlikely (yet perhaps predictable) sparring partners; and with a right good will they fenced and dueled and set up target dummies for each other, and now the sun was setting, Eirika felt ready to sleep for a week and Eliwood looked half stricken …

But they were both still willing; so on it went --


	6. Lightning, Bending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma, Eirika and one moment.

"Eirika?"

The hoarse call from the doorway seemed more apologetic -- contrite, even -- than she'd ever heard the Hoshidan prince sound before. If there was one thing she'd noticed, it was that, aside from being as bullheaded as Ephraim, it was that Ryoma seldom apologized for anything.

As she looked up from the letter she was writing, her skepticism evaporated. Ryoma looked as contrite as he sounded --

"… Eirika, I should not have rounded on your brother like that. It was ill-mannered and unworthy and I'm sorry."

… Oh, that sounded painful. It looked worse.

She gestured for him to come sit down.


End file.
